Many printing systems permit documents to be printed in black ink only or color. Some content (e.g., documents) have both black and color (non-black). For example, some pages of a document may be printed with black ink only, while other pages have portions that are printed with one or more colors. Black ink is referred to by the designation K. Colored ink may include one or more of cyan, magenta, and yellow (“CMY”). Some printing systems are capable of CMYK printing which uses four inks—cyan, magenta, yellow, and black. Additional color ink may be used as well. Black and shades of gray can be simulated with combinations of cyan, magenta, and yellow. Thus, black ink is not necessary, but quality may suffer somewhat when simulating black or gray with CMY rather than using black ink. However, CMY-based printing is faster than CMYK printing.